Repetition
by Devastation-Eve
Summary: Insanity is doing something over and over and expecting different results. To Kadaj, insanity is a little more than just repetition. KadajxYazoo, done after Advent Children.


Whee! I'm so happy that I got this up. I'm proud of it. My first posted KadajxYazoo. I love the pairing so much.  
Well, this is just a short ficlet, but I would LOVE to make it more if you would love to read more. Anywhoo, enjoy my fanficion please and tell me what you think. I don't care about reviews, honestly. I love getting them but I'm just happy that people read my story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, Final Fantasy: Advent Children does not belong to me (though if it did Kadaj would be my pet), and I do not profit from this story.  
Rated Teen for some cussing, one discriminant saying by Yazoo, mind you and suggested sexual happens.

* * *

Rain water pelted the window as a delicately small teen lay sleeping in a recliner. His short silver hair fell around his face, shielding his closed eyes and face from view of any and all who would walk in. His legs were draped over one arm of the recliner as his back arched over the other, one arm dangling off the chair. Fighting off reoccurring nightmares and less than pleasant dreams caused his face to contort in fear and displeasure. Sweat prickled at his brow and he reached up to brush it away in his slumber. His hand drifted back down to rest on his stomach, his small yet chiseled body contracting as he stretched, stirring from his sleep. His mako eyes flickered open and he slowly sat up from his painful sleeping position, groaning and rubbing at his eyes. They flickered then to the window, watching the rain fall, pounding against the window, and he was reminded of last night. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he stood. His gaze wandered to the sofa across the room as a vivid reminder of the things his brother did to him last night.

_ It wasn't right...And I didn't like it_. A voice in his head wanted to tell him, wanted to knock some sense into him...but it wasn't true. He had liked it. A little too much for his liking. He remembered, with it, the struggle he put up, a small rip in the couch to justify for him. It had surprised him, like it would anyone else, when his older brother came into the room, a small smirk on his face, and sat next to the youth. His brother never had time to do that. Didn't care enough to seek the other out when he was drawing. The notebook still lay on the ground. He had taken his younger brother's hand, pulling it away from the pad of paper, just enough to anger the other. A dark angry line was still etched onto the page. It was raining last night, too. The storm of the century, forecasters said, and it was going to last a long time. He remembered because his brothers had come back from looking for Mother soaking wet, and the youth had ordered them to change. Before they trailed water everywhere.

The notebook had dropped. And along with it, the teen soon found himself tumbling to the floor, his brother on top of him, smirking wickedly. They kissed then. It wasn't the most shocking thing that happened that night. The youth smiled softly at the memory, walking out of the room and to the bathroom. He began to strip, mind envisioning the image of his older brother nude, long silver hair cascading down as he leaned over to give his sibling a needy kiss. It had completely changed from there.

"Yazoo." The name poured out from the youth's lips before he could stop it. He was already standing behind the glass doors, reaching over nimbly to pull the water tab roughly, almost pulling it off. Cold water came rushing out from the spout and he yelped, leaping back in surprise. He calmed down, but his heart was racing still as he reached over, not touching the water, to adjust the temperature. It was not from the shock.

He stood under the water for a long time, staring at his older brother's shampoo bottle, smelling his scent not from the shower stall, but from his own body. A sigh escaped his lips; he turned to allow the water to slide down his back. By then it was cold again. He did not mind. Soon, he turned off the water, stepping out to towel off. His reflection caught him, and he stared at it for a moment. He was lost; and his eyes showed it. There was no sinister look, no meaning behind his insanity anymore. Just...raw in just. He saw the dullness in his eyes his brothers commented on a few weeks ago. He did not believe them. He got angry at them. He had stopped looking at them until Yazoo confronted him. That wasn't all he had done to the young one, though.  
The front door opened and slammed shut. Yazoo was home, and he wasn't happy. He and Yazoo were the only ones who slammed the door. Loz and Sephiroth stomped in when they were angry...Or blew it off its hinges.

"Kadaj!" A yell. Yazoo's. Kadaj did not move. Simply stood and listened, the towel draped around his waist sinking until his bony hips were exposed. He had stopped eating. They all had. But Sephiroth; he knew there was a way to get back Mother; the others lost hope. Doors banged and slammed. He was being sought out. He still didn't move. The room was completely silent, the only sound being Kadaj's soft breathing as he wondered blankly what Yazoo wanted with him. They were all losing it. Kadaj was aware that by then his mind was already gone. Yazoo was losing it next. Slowly, Kadaj could see his cold exterior melting away. His indifference was replaced by madness. And it scared the longer haired man. He saw the fear in his eyes when he did things he would never; when his voice went so loud he was sure it would hurt later. And it always did.

"Get your ass out here!" That was his cue. The youth slipped on his clothing and jacket, doing his belts, then stepped out into the hallway with relative speed. It was silent. The ticking of a clock was heard, but Yazoo wasn't to be seen. He looked to his right, finding no one, then looked to his left. Still nothing. Alarm set in. Was he playing a game? Who knew. Not even Yazoo knew what would happen next. He walked through the house, looking over his shoulder every other loud step he took. He wore no shoes. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he was flipped around, back slamming against the wall. A punch was thrown, landing him square in the jaw. It snapped out of place under the pressure. He did not howl in pain. He did not cringe.

"Did you tell?!" Kadaj couldn't answer for a moment. He stared at Yazoo, hair sopping and drenched. Water cascaded down his forehead from his hair. His bangs clung to his temple. His eyes were wide, frightened, and angry. He found himself thinking the older male was beautiful, and he didn't know why. It was true, he was sure, and he had thought it a few times. This time..? It was different. It was more than a brotherly compliment. There was feeling.

"Answer me you retarded little fuck." It rendered him speechless. Retarded? He never seemed to think so. Kadaj opened his mouth to speak and something awful welled up from his stomach. Disgusted, his mouth closed again. He looked down and could speak again.

"No. I said nothing to anyone. I was asleep all morning." There was a shout, a slap, and a silence. One frightened teen flew down the hall. A bullet grazed his arm as Yazoo pulled the trigger of a gun just drawn.


End file.
